Alternate Reality
by Celeste5502
Summary: The magical balance in their world has shifted, and now Yugi, the Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Tea have been selected as its new defenders. As if their lives weren't already insane enough...Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Balance Shifted

Author's note: This is only my first fanfic, so please be kind.

Prologue: Balance Shifted

_BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP._

The persistent beeping forced the shadowy sleeping figure to stir from his slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned to glance at the bedside table beside him. A strange device was the source of the beeping; it resembled three circular gems, one red, one blue, and one violet, arranged in the shape of a triangle, all of which were glowing in time with the beeping. Beside the device, a digital alarm clock read 2 A.M.

_What in the world is so important that I must be awoken at this hour for it? _thought the now fully awake being lying underneath violet sheets.

Sighing, the figure slowly got out of bed and exited the room, taking the beeping device with him. As he exited, he saw two other shadowy figures standing in front of his doorway. One appeared to be human, like the first, who let out a loud cross between a yawn and a moan; the second one, however, was not quite as human, what with it being much larger than the other two and sporting large wings on its back, tiny arms with claw-like fingers, and a large snout with a mouth full of huge teeth.

Completely unphased by the sight of the creature, the first being sent a telepathic message to it and the other human: _You two heard the signal as well? , _he asked, holding up the beeping device.

"Yeah," yawned the second human figure; the creature appeared to give a slight nod of its head.

The three walked down the long hallway, stopping at the end where a large, metallic door with an indentation similar to the first figure's device stood. The first figure inserted the device into the indentation and pointed at it.

With a shower of black and white sparks that streamed out of the figure's finger, the entire doorway glowed and vanished. Inside of the new entryway was a room that contained only two items: a large screen which literally hovered above a control panel covered with various buttons, switches, and a keyboard, and a stairway which led up to another opening blocked by black and white sparks similar to the ones the first being had just fired.

At the moment, the large screen was flashing two words: BALANCE ERROR.

The first figure froze. _Balance error?_

"Balance error?" cried the second figure.

"Grrr-owl?" let out the creature, sounding as startled as the other two.

The three dashed over to the panel, and the first figure quickly pushed a large red button on its corner. The words BALANCE ERROR vanished and a new message took their place. It read:

**Balance error in Dimension 5000. Amount of magical activity increasing steadily. Access** **to other worlds becoming more possible.**

_Impossible! _cried out the first figure telepathically.

"Not according to that," said the second figure, pointing up at the screen.

The first figure quickly typed into the keyboard: **Dimension 5000 balance report.**

The message gave way to an image of a large, rectangular box which was colored blue on one end and red on the other. All three distinctly remembered that the last time they had checked the amount of blue had been only one-fourth of the box while the amount of red dominated the other three-fourths.

Now, however, the amount of blue was steadily increasing and overtaking the red, to the point where it was exactly half of the box.

_Reality is being overtaken by the supernatural, _thought the first figure in awe. _This hasn't occurred since the events of 5000 years ago. _

"Yeah, but the creatures which defended the world from the evil 5000 years ago are long gone into their own world by now," commented the second figure. "There's no way we could bring them back into Dimension 5000 without causing complete chaos."

"Growl," nodded the creature in agreement.

The first figure thought to himself for a moment, then telepathically replied: _Perhaps, then, we could instead bring about a new group which could defend the dimension. One with those who are aware of magic, yet also appear to be regular members of that particular world._

"I take it you have someone in mind," said the second figure.

The first nodded and typed a couple of words into the keyboard. The rectangular box vanished and the screen became filled with four separate images.

One was a tri-colored hair teen in light blue pajamas sleeping in his bed, clutching what appeared to be a golden pyramid on a brown rope to his chest.

Another was a blond teen in a T-shirt and blue boxers who was also sleeping, but rolling around his bed with frequency and occasionally muttering phrases such as "Mmm…pepperoni wit sausage and extra cheese…"

The third was a brunette teen wearing red PJ bottoms and an orange T-shirt which slightly resembled a monkey, snoring quietly in his sleep.

And the fourth was a pretty female brunette wearing pink pajamas who slept away peacefully.

"Ummm…I realize that they're the ones who have had the most contact with magic in that dimension, but are you sure those, erm, _kids _would be up to the task of saving their world?" questioned the second figure.

_They will have to be_, replied the first. _Especially when we make them the only ones who can…_


	2. Chapter One: The Dream or was it?

Chapter One: The Dream (or was it?)

"Yugi? Yugi, please wake up."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and found the Pharaoh's spirit gazing down upon him. "Pharaoh? What's wrong?"

"Just look around."

Yugi suddenly realized that he wasn't in his room-in fact, he didn't appear to be anywhere. He and the Pharaoh were surrounded entirely by darkness, except for three other familiar figures sleeping nearby, one of whom muttered, "Hey! Dat's my pizza! Hands off!"

Yugi bolted up and ran over to the pink-clad figure. "Téa? Téa, wake up!"

Téa slowly opened her eyes, and as she did, the spirit of the Pharaoh vanished. "Yugi? What are you doing in my hou-" She also bolted upwards. "Wha-where are we?" she cried, her blue eyes filled with terror as they glanced around the darkness.

"I don't know, but Joey and Tristan are here with us. C'mon, help me wake them up."

Téa nodded and ran over to the brunette, while Yugi went over to the blond. "Tristan? Tristan, get up now!" Téa yelled into the brunette's ear.

Tristan also bolted upwards. "Huh? Wha? Who- Oh man, where the heck are we?!"

"We're not sure."

"We?" Tristan turned and saw Yugi shaking Joey by the shoulders.

"Joey? Joey, wake up!"

"Not now, Yug…I've gotta have one of dose banana splits…"

"JOEY, WAKE UP!!" cried the three awakened teens in unison.

Joey jumped three feet into the air and right out of his sleep. "Ouch! Geez, what's wit da yell- Oh man, please don't tell me we're in de Shadow Realm or sometin' like dat."

_Not at all,_ a voice said from the darkness.

The four looked around and realized suddenly that a small bright light was gleaming above them. The bright light widened and became almost blinding, forcing the four to shield their eyes against it. Within the light, they could just make out three shadowy figures standing before them.

"Who-who are you?" Yugi asked.

_You have no need to fear us, _the same voice replied, strangely sounding as though it was coming from inside of their heads. _We have not brought you here so that we may harm you._

Yugi heard the Pharaoh's spirit murmur in his mind, _I believe they are telling the truth, Yugi. I don't sense any evil coming from them._

Knowing the Pharaoh had the ability to sense evil forces, Yugi turned to his friends. "I think we can trust them, guys."

"You sure, man?" Joey asked, surprised by Yugi's almost immediate trust in the strange beings. Tristan and Téa looked similarly shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Téa glanced up at the three figures. "Who are you three? And where are we, exactly?"

A different voice now spoke. "Who we are isn't important at the moment. As for your location, you are in a Dimension which we have temporarily created so that we may speak to you."

"What in de world do you guys want wit us?" Joey asked.

_We need your assistance in dealing with a slight problem that has occurred in your world,_ the first voice said. _A problem of the balance between reality and fantasy._

"Aw, geez, more magic insanity?" Joey moaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

_Let us explain, please. Your world is supposed to have a set balance between the real and the unreal, one which is supposed to be manageable enough so that the heroes and heroines of your dimension will be able to keep the magic at bay. However, tonight we have discovered that the balance is tipping in fantasy's favor, thereby making the magic much more powerful, and more possible to be discovered. Discovery of the magic could lead to chaos in your dimension, since it has not been accustomed to magic for thousands of years now._

"But what's that have to do with us?" Tristan asked.

_You teens-especially you two, keeper of the Millennium Puzzle and spirit of the nameless Pharaoh-have been exposed to far more magic than any other member of your Dimension. You would be the only ones able to accept that it is existent. Therefore, we want you to become the defenders of the Dimension who protect it from any kind of supernatural evil and, at the same time, ensure the magic stays secret._

"Waaait a second-how de heck are we supposed to protect our Dimension or whatever from magic if we don't even have any ourselves?" Joey asked. "Except maybe Yug and the Pharaoh…"

_We shall give it to you._

The four teens stared at the figures. "You could actually do that?" Yugi asked in awe.

_Of course, as long as you use it for what we want you to use it for._

"Give us a minute, please," Yugi said. He turned to his friends. "What do you think, guys?"

"I dunno…" Joey's voice trailed off. "I'm not quite sure I wanna get involved wit even more magic insanity dan we already have…"

"Yeah, neither am I," Tristan said.

"I think we should," Téa said.

The three guys looked at her in shock. "HUH? You _want_ us to do dis?" Joey yelled.

"Um, Téa, aren't you supposed to be the sensible one here?" Tristan asked.

"I know all of this seems crazy, but those three are right-we have had a lot of exposure to magic, probably more than anyone our world, and who else could they find who would be able to deal with it and accept it? Plus, we've also dealt with evil beings before…"

"But dat was different! It was wit cards!" Joey cried.

"Téa's right, though, Joey," Yugi said. "If we're the only ones who can deal with magic, then we should accept this offer."

"And besides," Téa grinned, "since when have you been one who wouldn't accept a challenge?"

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Hey! I don't ever back down from a challenge! Fine, I accept dis too, even if it is nuts!"

The three looked at Tristan. "Well…it's insane, but if we're really the only ones who could do it...then I'm in too."

_As am I,_ the Pharaoh said to Yugi. _If there's more evil approaching, then I want to be sure that it's stopped immediately._

Yugi nodded, then turned back to the three shadowy figures. "We'll do it."

_Excellent_.

Then, suddenly, four orbs appeared from out of the white light. The four orbs glowed with different lights, one blue, one green, one orange, and one pink.

The orbs hovered over the stunned teens for a second, then shot towards them. Before any one of them could react, the blue one passed into Yugi, the green into Joey, the orange into Tristan, and the pink into Téa.

Yugi felt a strange warmth pass through him as the orb entered his body. The warmth spread all throughout him, creating a strange sort of powerful, wonderful feeling. He closed his eyes and swore he could feel his body hovering over the ground.

_Thank you for doing this_, Yugi heard the first voice say. _Goodbye, and good luck to all of you…_

Yugi bolted upwards. He found himself still lying in his bed, the Millennium Puzzle clutched tightly to his chest. He looked around, seeing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

The Pharaoh's spirit appeared, sitting at the foot of Yugi's bed. "Yugi, are you all right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "You saw all of that, didn't you?"

The Pharaoh nodded.

"So…it was all just a dream?"

"I suppose so."

"What a strange dream to have…ah, well…" Yugi slowly climbed out of bed. "I should get ready for school."

The Pharaoh's spirit vanished. Yugi placed the puzzle around his necked and, yawning, walked out of his bedroom.

He didn't notice that as he pulled his bedroom door shut, blue sparkles came off from his hand and fell onto the doorknob.


	3. Chapter Two: Not Another School Day

Chapter Two: Not Another School Day

At Domino High School, class 2B was currently involved in a math lesson. Yugi, however, couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He was staring off into space, deep in thought, head in his hand.

_Yugi?_ he heard the Pharaoh's voice say. _Is everything all right?_

_Huh?_ Yugi jerked his head up. _Oh, um, yes…well, no…for some reason, I can't get my mind off of that dream last night. _

_It felt a bit too real to be just a dream, didn't it?_

_Yes. I mean, we've experienced magic before, so it could have been real…but it seems a bit too strange, compared to what we've witnessed. And no one else seems to have had it at all._

Yugilooked around at his friends. Joey had his head in his hand and was desperately trying to keep his eyes open, Tristan had already succumbed to sleep and was quietly snoring away, and Téa was studiously writing notes in her notebook. None of them seemed even remotely preoccupied with something.

_Maybe it was just a dream after all, _Yugi thought.

_Perhaps…still, maybe you should tell them about what you experienced. It may be of importance._

"Yugi Muto!" the teacher cried.

Yugi immediately sat up straight at his desk. _After school._

Once lunchtime rolled around, Yugi and his friends crowded around his desk. "Man, I am soooooo tired…" Joey moaned. "How in de world is one actually supposed to survive school?"

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Téa asked.

"Of course I did! But for some reason, whenever I sleep, I always seem to wake up as dough I've been moving for hours!" Joey asked.

"Gee, I wonder how that's possible…" Tristan muttered.

"What did you say?" Joey yelled.

"Joey, everyone knows that you act out your dreams! I still remember how I slept over at your house one night and woke up to hear you saying, 'C'mon, ya stupid monkey, stop eatin' so fast that there's no banana puddin' left for me'".

"DAT WAS S'POSED TO BE A SECRET, YA JERK!" Joey yelled, pouncing on Tristan and starting to pull at his arms.

A couple of other kids in the room turned to stare at them. "Don't worry, this is typical for them," Téa assured them.

"Anyway," Joey said once he and Tristan finally separated from one another, "wouldn't it be nice if we could all just go home right now? No need to stay and endure dis torture for another couple of hours. Just go home, take the uniforms off, and enjoy a nice, long weekend wit no homework, no droning teachers, and notin' but pure, mindless entertainment."

"Why would you need mindless entertainment, Wheeler? You're already as mindless as they come," a cold voice said.

Joey wheeled around and glared at the brown-haired, blue-eyed teen behind him. "Shut up, Kaiba! No one asked you!"

Kaiba merely smiled nastily and replied, "No need to foam at the mouth for my mere statement of the truth, mutt." Then he turned and walked out of the classroom while Yugi and Tristan restrained Joey from running after him.

"Calm down, Joey," Yugi said. "Just continue thinking about what you talked about before-school being over and everyone being able to go home."

All of a sudden, Yugi felt a strange feeling inside of himself. Warmth similar to the one which he felt in the dream swelled up inside of his arm, all the way up to the tips of his fingers.

Yugi looked down at his arm and stared in shock as he saw tiny blue sparks fly out of his fingertips and spiral towards the ceiling. They swarmed around the fire sprinklers for one second, then struck at them with a small fizzle.

The next thing everyone knew, water was pouring down onto their heads and soaking into their uniforms. The kids started screaming and dashing out of the classroom, covering their heads with whatever they could find.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Joey screamed, running out with his backpack hanging over his head.

Téa and Tristan immediately complied, but Yugi simply stood in place, staring at his hand. _What-what in the world was that?_

"I'm soaked to the bone, my school stuff is ruined, and now I have to go and buy new stuff wit all of de yen dat I've got-but WHO CARES? SCHOOL'S OVER!" Joey cried, pounding one fist into the air.

"How in the world did that happen? I heard some of the teachers talking outside, and they said the sprinklers just started for no reason." Téa asked, ringing some of the water out of her hair. "No fire in the chemistry lab, no smoke from the cafeteria-nothing!"

"It was probably just some dumb kid who decided it'd be fun to get everybody soaking wet and out of the school," Tristan replied. "Held a lighter up to one of the sprinklers when no one was looking or something."

"Um, guys? I think I know what caused it." Yugi murmured.

The other three turned and looked at him. "You saw de guy who did it?" Joey asked.

"Yes-no-I'm not entirely sure…"

"Yugi, what did you see?" Téa asked.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I did it."

They stared at him. "Um, Yug, no offense but dat's a little bit under your level…" Joey said.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I…I did it with…" He paused, then finally finished: "…my magic."

Joey's jaw dropped. Tristan just stared. Téa barely managed to say, "You-your what?"

"I had this dream last night, you see," Yugi said. "I dreamt that we met up with these three beings inside of a completely dark place who told me that we were needed since we had experienced magic before to take on the role of defending this world since-"

"De magical balance had shifded?" Joey finished.

Yugi stared at him. "How did you know that?"

Joey blushed. "Erm…well, I didn't wanna say anyting since you guys would ave thought I was nuts, but I had a dream like dat, too, and in it tree things came and told us de exact same ting."

Yugi noticed that Téa and Tristan were staring at the two of them in shock. "Guys?"

Téa murmured, "I'm beginning to remember…last night, I had a dream just like that as well."

Tristan barely brought himself to nod in agreement.

"Guys…I don't think that dream was a dream at all." Yugi said.

"Okay, I'll agree dat all of us havin' de same dream at once is a bit weird, but c'mon-magic powers? Dat's just too weird."

"I know what I dreamt, Joey," Yugi said. "and I think we should test it a bit after we go home and change. We need to find somewhere that's very secluded, though."

"How about near the docks? They have a bunch of abandoned warehouses near there. I'm sure that we could find one to test our powers in," Téa suggested.

"We don't have any powers!" Joey cried.

"Have you even tried to use them?" Téa asked, folding her arms.

"Of course he hasn't! They don't exist!"Tristan cried.

"You'll never know until you try," Yugi said.

Both Tristan and Joey considered that for a few seconds. "Awright…I'll come, but I'm tellin' you, it's not gonna be worth our time," Joey said.

"I doubt it will be either," Tristan agreed.

"We'll see…"

_"My queen, a new Dimension has opened up, and it appears to be an easy target for conquest."_

"_A new one, eh? And which one would that be?"_

"_It's called Dimension 5000, known for mostly its card game called Duel Monsters. Magic hasn't been prominent in that dimension for over 5000 years."_

"_Excellent. Let's move in on the easy prey."_


	4. Chapter Three: Testing, Testing

Chapter Three: Testing, Testing

An hour later, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were standing around inside of an abandoned warehouse. The place was rather eerie, with its grey, rotted walls, cobweb covered crates, and only a few windows with shattered glass letting a tad bit of sunlight in.

"Man, dis place is creepy," Joey commented, giving a small shiver of fear. He'd changed into a T-shirt, green jacket, and jeans. "Why in de world did we agree to meet here?"

"Because, Joey, if other people find this place creepy as well, it's likely that they'll avoid it," Yugi said. He'd opted out of changing, instead remaining in a typical high school uniform of a white T-shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, with a buckled blue collar and, of course, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "And then we won't have to worry about someone walking in on us while we're using our magic."

"Yeah, um, about that, Yug…" Tristan paused. He wore a brown trench coat, men's shirt, and blue jeans. "Are you sure that you didn't just imagine seeing those sparks? I mean, c'mon, us having 'mystical powers' just seems way too freak-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of squeaking behind him. All three of them whipped around in time to catch sight of a rat's tail disappearing behind one of the crates. "Oh, great. Rats. Yep, this is THE perfect place to hang out after school." Tristan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The guys then heard the door to the warehouse squeak open and shut behind them. "Hi, guys!" Téa's voice chirped cheerfully.

The three of them turned around-and stared. Téa had changed into yellow shirt with puffy sleeves that was pleated at the bottom, a pink vest, blue skirt, and knee high brown boots.

She was also hovering three feet above the ground.

Joey suddenly sat down hard, and Tristan's jaw dropped, letting out a few "Ah…eh…wha" sounds.

Yugi was slightly surprised, but he still managed to speak coherently: "Téa! You can fly?!"

Téa laughed and floated towards them, nearing the ground until her feet finally touched down as she landed in front of them. "It was incredible! I was putting my boots on while sitting on the edge of my bed, you see, and all of a sudden I accidentally rolled off-but I didn't fall! I just sort of floated on the air! I managed to soar out of my bedroom window and all the way over here!"

Joey and Tristan still could only stare at her in utter shock. Yugi breathed, "Incredible…"

"But that's not all! When I thought about how you suddenly sent magic out of your hand, I decided to try and see if I could use it as well-and look!"

Téa closed her eyes and let her body simply relax. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then suddenly her outline glowed with a mystic pink light. Pink sparks shot out of her fingers, and when she opened her eyes, they glowed with a soft pink as well.

Yugi watched her for a few seconds, then shut his eyes and also let his body relax. He attempted to focus on the same warm feeling he got when he first felt the sparks shoot out. Suddenly, he felt the warmth spread all around him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that his outline was glowing with a blue light, and the same blue sparks he saw before were also shooting out of his fingers.

Joey and Tristan couldn't stop staring at the both of them. Finally, Joey managed to say, "Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Téa was flyin', right?"

"Yeah."

"And now she and Yug are glowin', right?"

"Yep."

"So I'm not hallucinatin'."

"Nope."

Yugi and Téa finally let their glow fade. They turned and looked at the other two. "Well?" Téa said.

"Well what?" Joey asked, still sitting on the ground and shaking.

"Aren't you guys going to try?" Yugi asked.

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled, finally jumping back onto his feet "ARE YOU INSANE?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I COULD DO DAT!"

"You had the dream, too, Joey," Téa said, "so you must be able to do it."

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, but dat just can't be possible. Right, Tristan? Tristan?"

Tristan wasn't listening. He had also closed his eyes and stood in place, slightly shivering in fear. Now, suddenly, his outline glowed with an orange-like light, and orange sparks shot out of his hands. He opened his eyes, now glowing with orange as well, and looked down at his hands. "No way," Tristan murmured in awe as the glow slowly faded and the sparks fizzled out.

"Erk," was all Joey could say.

Now all eyes turned to him. "Well, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked around as his friend's questioning eyes, gulped, and scrunched his eyes shut. He stood shivering for a few seconds, then quickly opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Nope, sorry, can't do it."

"You didn't even try," Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, Joey, it's easy," Yugi said. "All you need to do is focus and try to make contact with it. It doesn't hurt or anything-it's an incredible feeling, actually."

"You promise?" Joey asked.

The other three nodded.

"Okay," Joey gulped, and closed his eyes once again. He tried to simply relax. "Focus…focus…" he muttered to himself.

Finally, his outline slowly started to glow with a green light. Green sparks flew out of his hands. "Whoa…dat actually feels kinda nice…" he said. He opened his eyes, which now glowed green, and stared shocked at his sparking hands. "Oh man…"

"Wow, Joey, that has to be the fastest you've ever been able to learn to do something right," Tristan teased.

Joey whipped around and pointed at him. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE-"

All of a sudden, the glow around him increased in intensity, and a ray of green light shot out of his pointed finger. Tristan barely managed to jump out of its way, forcing the ray to then hit a tower of old crates. They exploded on impact.

Everyone stared at the former tower, now a mere pile of smoking wood. Joey looked down at his hand, where the green sparks continued shooting out a bit more, then fizzled.

"Whoa…dat's some pretty powerful stuff…" Joey said in awe.

Tristan glared at him. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!" he yelled. His orange glow suddenly returned, and a similar ray flew out of his hand towards the ceiling. The ray blasted straight through the roof, leaving a gaping hole that was singed at the edges.

"Guys, stop firing those things before someone gets hurt!" Téa cried, rushing to stand between Joey and Tristan before they could go at one another. Her glow suddenly returned as well, and pink rays shot out of both of her hands, hitting two more towers of crates and turning them into a pile of wood and ashes.

"Everyone, calm down!" Yugi cried as Joey and Tristan managed to get around a stunned Téa and started clawing at one another. He, too, once again started to glow, but suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed as well with a golden light. Yugi vanished, and the Pharaoh appeared in his place. Before 

any magic rays could shoot out of his hands, the Pharaoh shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Slowly, the glow faded, and the sparks ceased from shooting out of his hands.

The other three turned and stared at the Pharaoh, their glows slowly starting to fade. "How'd you do dat?" Joey asked, one arm wrapped around Tristan's neck.

"This magic isn't something which acts on its own," the Pharaoh replied. "It's connected to us, reacting to our desires and emotions. I believe that when we get angry or excited, the magic begins acting up as well."

"Wait-so we can't ever experience emotion again widdout blowing sometin' up?" Joey asked.

"Of course not. The magic is still under our own control. We just need to make sure that we can keep it in check whenever we're feeling a bit too excited," the Pharaoh replied.

"Be sure you remember that, Joey," Tristan said.

"You want another beam fired atcha, wise guy?!" Joey snarled. The glow around him increased in intensity again.

"Joey!" Téa yelled. The glow increased around her for one second, but suddenly Téa realized what was happening, closed her eyes, and focused. The pink glow slowly faded away.

"Excellent, Téa," the Pharaoh said. He looked back at Joey. "Joey…"

Joey looked at his sparking hands and quickly shut his eyes in concentration. The glow faded away. When he opened his eyes again, he commented, "Geez, dis is gonna be hard to keep quiet."

"I'm sure it will become easier over time," the Pharaoh said.

"Okay, so now we've got these magical powers, but what exactly are we going to use them for? Last I checked, Domino wasn't exactly rampant with monsters and 'mystical beings'" Tristan said, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'mystical beings'.

"Remember what those three beings said, though-the magical balance in this world has shifted. For all we know, there could be evil approaching at this very minute," the Pharaoh said.

Almost at the exact moment that he said that, the four of them heard a strange noise from outside. The sound was a small humming noise which became louder and louder as it slowly approached the warehouse. It almost appeared to be coming from over them.

"What in de world is dat?" Joey asked.

The four of them went outside and looked above the warehouse. To their shock, above them was a strange looking flying machine. The machine was shaped like a bird with wings outstretched, baring extremely sharp 'feathers' on their edges. The craft had been painted an ominous black, and as it hovered over the warehouse, its shadow engulfed it almost entirely.

"Oh, man…" Joey moaned.

The ship's 'feathers' suddenly pointed downwards, towards the warehouse. The 'feathers' opened to reveal silver guns. The guns turned, aimed right at them, and started firing down silver missiles.

"What de-" Joey screamed.

The Pharaoh glowed with a blue light and sparks of magical energy shot out of his hands. "Everyone, quickly! Stop them!"

The four quickly flung rays of blue, green, orange, and pink towards the approaching ammunition. Although quite a few of the rays missed since they were all new at this, eventually a ray was able to collide with each of the missiles before any of them could hit the ground.

_"What happened?! The missiles didn't even hit earth!"_

"_I'm sorry, my queen, but apparently they were destroyed before they could make contact."_

"_What?! By who?"_

"_Well, my queen, apparently our ship's cameras show that they were stopped by four human kids on the ground."_

"_That's ridiculous!"_

"_That's the truth, my queen. None of us would dare lie to you."_

"_Humph! In that case, take those four human children down NOW!"_


	5. Chapter Four: The First Battle

Chapter Four: The First Battle

From beneath the ship, an opening suddenly appeared. Out of the opening came three men and one woman wearing black trench coats, black shirts, black jeans, and black boots. They might have looked like normal humans, except on their backs were large black wings, and their eyes were glowing with a fierce red light.

"What de heck are dose tings?" Joey cried.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they're not friendly," Tristan yelled.

The four creatures pointed at the children; their hands sparked with red magic, and red beam fired out at them. The teens jumped away and scrambled for cover behind the wall of the warehouse.

"Nope, not friendly at all," Tristan panted.

"Whad do we do now?" Joey cried.

"We do what those three beings told us to do-we fight them and keep them at bay," the Pharaoh said.

"Are you sure we can? I mean, we've only has this magic for less than a day!" Téa cried.

"Perhaps, but we know how to use it at least, so we must try to do what we can. After all, we're the only ones who can stop them," the Pharaoh said.

The other three paused, then nodded. At that moment, the four creatures flew over the warehouse and landed right in front of them. Their hands sparked with furious red magic.

"Ready, everyone?" the Pharaoh said.

"Ready as we can be," Joey replied.

The winged creatures fired.

"GO!"

The four of them jumped up-and found themselves soaring through the air. The four men stared at them in shock for a second, then jumped up and soared right after them.

"Split up! We can each take one of them down!" the Pharaoh cried.

The four split off into four different directions. As expected, each of the four winged creatures went after one of the four teens.

Joey soared over the nearby water, then took a quick look behind him. Sure enough, one of the four winged men was right on his tail. _Awright, Joey-show dis freak what chu've got!,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Joey did a 180 and fired a green ray of magic at the winged man. Caught off guard, the man was struck directly in the chest and howled in pain as he spiraled towards the water.

"OH YEAH!" Joey yelled, striking a victory pose.

However, the victory was short-lived, for before the man could hit the water, he suddenly stopped and started soaring back up towards Joey.

"Oh, crud," Joey said, cringing.

The man started firing at him with red magic, and Joey quickly took off, moving from side to side as beam after beam went shooting past him.

Suddenly, a little farther away, he could see Tristan in the same predicament with another one of the winged men. The two of them caught each other's eye and, with some strange sort of mental communication, nodded at one another.

The two of them began soaring straight at one another, with each of their assailants not too far behind them.

_Awright, bro, let's do dis, _Joey thought. _One…_

_Two_, Tristan thought.

Then, right before they were about to collide-"THREE!" they yelled.

They immediately soared upwards, just in time for their pursuers to slam headfirst into one another. The two dazed men plummeted down and crashed into the water with a loud SPLASH!

"Oh yeah!" Joey cried, giving Tristan a high five.

"Nice teamwork, man!" Tristan agreed.

Téa was swerving in between warehouses, desperately trying to shake off her assailant, but it seemed that no matter where she went, the woman was always right behind her.

However, after another glance, she suddenly saw the black winged woman was nowhere to be found.

"Where is-" Téa began, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Téa turned and felt the woman slap her across the face. The woman laughed and said, "Pathetic girl."

Téa looked back at her, her eyes glowing furiously with pink light. "Big mistake," she snarled.

She felt a huge amount of power rush through her; then, with a loud, warrior-like cry, she fired a huge beam of pink magic directly at the stunned winged woman. The woman was struck right in the 

chest and flew all the way back into the wall of a warehouse, where she then slid down and lay on the ground, out cold.

Téa cracked her knuckles together. "That's what you get for messing with me, witch!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh were standing on the roof of a warehouse. Directly in front of them was their assailant, who fired beam after beam of red magic at them. Although thus far they had been able to stop each beam with their own blue magic, they knew this couldn't go on much longer.

Suddenly, from above the warehouse Joey, Tristan, and Téa flew up, their three assailants slung over their shoulders.

"Need a hand, Yug?" Joey asked.

The final winged man turned and stared in horror at his fallen comrades-long enough for the Pharaoh to fire one huge, continuous beam of blue magic right into his back.

The man soared through the air, then crashed directly through the roof of a warehouse.

Joey soared in after him and came out with the other assailant slung over his shoulder. "OH YEAH, WE ROCK!" Joey yelled, pumping one fist into the air.

The Pharaoh smiled. "Excellent work, everyone. We've been able to take this threat do-"

Before he could finish, furious rays of black magic suddenly shot out from the sky and slammed directly into all four of them.

The four fell down and crashed onto the ground, their assailants jumping off of their shoulders and soaring back into the air.

For one second, they were all out cold. Then, with a stir, they awoke and slowly sat up to look at the sky.

The ship from before was hovering above them, and once again, the opening had appeared. This time, however, not only did six more of the winged creatures come out, but they were followed by a strangely beautiful woman with long black hair and icy black eyes. Her lips were colored blood red, and she now pursed them together as she glared at the children. She wore a flowing black dress with red trim, a red necklace, and a black tiara with a red stone on her forehead. In one hand, she held a scepter topped with what appeared to be red claws that held a glowing black orb in their clutch. The orb sparked with black magic.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the woman sneered. "Four pathetic little kids, trying to stop me from continuing down my path of conquest. How very _frightening_."

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not as aware of mystical creatures and otherworldly beings as you'd seem, hmm? Well then, allow me to introduce myself." The woman landed on the ground before them, the winged creatures hovering close behind her. "I am Queen Kaosu, leader of the Black Enzeru people. Long ago, we had been a powerful kingdom, ruling over thousands of worlds with our dark magic and iron grip. However, years ago we were taken down by revolutionaries, and as of now, the only ones of us who remain are the ones on this ship. But we have stayed hidden, training ourselves and becoming stronger than before-and now, we are beginning to reclaim our place as rulers of many worlds. And…" she smiled coldly "we shall start with this one."

The four teens quickly stood up, but before they could take any action, Queen Kaosu pointed her scepter at them. Black rays of magic shot out of the scepter and smashed the four of them against the wall of a warehouse. The rays then encircled themselves around them, preventing any of them from raising their arms or moving away from the wall.

"Foolish little children," Queen Kaosu laughed as they struggled to break free. "You're only novices with magic, I can tell. You might be able to zap and soar, but beyond that, you can't do anything worthwhile with your powers. Well, allow me and my people to give you a demonstration for your demise."

The Queen turned to her people and cried, "Black Enzeru-DESTROY THEM!"

The Black Enzeru creatures filled their hands with red, crackling magic. The Queen aimed her scepter and created a huge orb filled with black, powerful magic.

"NOOOOO!" the Pharaoh cried.

_NOT MY FRIENDS! NOOOO! _Yugi screamed.

"FIRE!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh shut their eyes and braced themselves for the impact.


	6. Chapter Five: Special Ability

Chapter Five: Special Ability

One second. Two seconds.

Three seconds passed-and no one felt anything.

Slowly, the Pharaoh brought himself to open his eyes-and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Everyone?" the Pharaoh rasped out. "Look at this…"

The other three opened their eyes and stared in shock at the Pharaoh. Not only had he somehow broken the black magic around them, but his hands were straight out in front of him and firing out of them appeared to be some sort of clear, wavy material which had engulfed them all in a giant, round bubble of sorts. The Queen and her minion's magic struck the bubble directly, but upon impact, the magic simply vanished.

"WHAT?!" the Queen screamed in horror. "A FORCE FIELD?!"

"How did you do dat, man?" Joey cried, staring in awe at the field surrounding them.

"I-I don't know," the Pharaoh said, still in shock.

Téa looked back at the Queen and her minions, then formed a pink ball of magic with her hand and flung it out towards them. The magic flew right through the force field and hit one of the Queen's minions head-on.

"Well, whatever it is, man, don't stop it!" Joey cried, his hands starting to crackle with green magic.

Soon, while the Pharaoh continued keeping the field up around them, the others fired beam after beam of magic at the minions, who no matter how hard they tried, could neither break through the force field nor get their own magic to hit one of the teens. Slowly, the ten beings went down one by one, until the only one left standing was Queen Kaosu herself.

Enraged, the queen's eyes glowed feverously with black light. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! I'LL SHOW YOU THE PROPER WAY TO USE MAGIC!"

She raised her scepter over her head, and the orb glowed with a furious black light.

"Everyone, I can sense that she's about to fire her most powerful magic!" the Pharaoh cried. "In order for us to defeat her once and for all, we'll need all of our strength!"

Everyone nodded. The force field receded back into the Pharaoh's hands; then, the Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Téa focused with all their might on the power within them. They glowed with furious shades of blue, green, orange, and pink, and their hands became filled with as much magic as was possible.

"NOW!"

The Queen's scepter fired a huge, black beam of magic. At the same time, the four of them fired their own beams of magic, and they combined to form one single, powerful beam.

The two beams collided in midair and shoved back and forth in a terrifying contest of magical strength.

Finally, however, the four teens' magic overtook the Queen's, and with a loud cry, the Queen was struck full force.

Screaming in rage and pain, Queen Kaosu soared through the air all the way up towards her ship. The ten Black Enzeru awoke and, seeing that their Queen was flying through the air, attempted to soar after her, but before they could reach her, her scepter flew out of her hands and, still crackling with powerful black magic, struck the ship.

BOOM!!

The ship, the Queen, and all of her minions were engulfed in a blinding and deafening explosion. The four teens shielded their eyes against the blinding light.

Once the noise finally died down, Joey, Tristan, and Téa opened their eyes. They saw that Yugi had retaken control of his and the Pharaoh's body, and had put up another force field which various, smoking pieces of the ship harmlessly bounced off of.

Yugi looked at them, smiling.

"Cool," Joey said with a grin, and Tristan and Téa smiled as well.


	7. Chapter Six: Afterwards

Chapter Six: Afterwards

"And in local news, police are still futilely attempting to determine the source of the inexplicable explosion at the Domino Docks which occurred late yesterday afternoon. Some have even begun speculating that the source of the explosion might have been extraterrestrial, explaining why no trace of whatever caused it remains. The police, however, are continuing to investigate the matter, and they wish to say that they highly doubt the cause of the explosion was from some other world."

That next morning, after Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa had gathered in Yugi's living room to watch the news about the occurrence yesterday, they walked upstairs into his bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind them. With Yugi's grandfather busy running the Game Shop downstairs, they were free to discuss the matter without risk of being overheard.

"Well, everyone, nice job with cleaning up the traces of Queen Kaosu's ship," Yugi said.

"Yep-de police aren't ever gonna be able to figure out what in de world caused dat 'inexplicable explosion'," Joey nodded, forming 'finger quotes' around the words 'inexplicable explosion'.

"Wow, Joey-I didn't know you knew what inexplicable means," Tristan teased.

Joey flung a small spark of magic at Tristan, hitting him directly in the eye. "OW!" Tristan yelled, covering his eye with his hand. "I was just teasing, man! No need to use your magic!"

"Oh yeah…speakin' of magic, dere's sometin' I need to tell you guys," Joey said. "Last night, I was searchin' for sometin' to eat in de kitchen-"

"That's important?" Tristan interrupted.

"LEMME FINISH!" Joey yelled. "ANYWAY, when I opened one cabinet, sometin' fell out of it and I tried to stop it wit a force field like Yug's, and I couldn't' do it. The ting crashed right onto my head."

"Well, I'm sure it won't make much of a difference," Tristan said.

"HELLO?! COULDN'T CONJOUR UP A FORCE FIELD? IS DAT REGISTERIN' IN YOUR BRAIN?" Joey yelled.

"You couldn't do it? That's odd…" Yugi said. He raised a hand up and a small, translucent force field appeared in the middle of his palm.

"Man, how'd you do dat? Maybe I'm doin' sometin' wrong…" Joey held up one hand and scrunched his eyes up as he focused, but as that could come out was a couple of green sparks.

"Joey, I don't think you're going to be able to do it," Téa said. "In fact, Yugi may be the only one of us who can."

The other three stared at her. "Whaddya mean?" Joey asked.

Téa reached into her orange purse and pulled out a thick book which had extremely yellowed pages and a brown, torn cover encrusted with a few sparkling gemstones. She blew on the book, and a cloud of dust swarmed up, making the other three cough.

"Just how old is dat ting?" Joey asked.

"What's that about, Téa?" Yugi asked.

Téa read the cover aloud: "_A Hero's Guide to Superpowers and the Supernatural_. I thought that this could be useful for us since we're probably going to be dealing with many of the things that this book talks about. And look at what I found on page 37." She flipped the book open.

The book read:

_Special Abilities_

_While certain superhero groups may have some kind of similarity amongst its members, such as uniforms, relationships, or perhaps a certain kind of power, it's almost certain that each member of the group will possess their own special abilities. Special abilities are the different kinds of superpowers which are completely unique to each member of a superhero group. Such special abilities may include: super strength, super speed, telekinesis, force fields..._

"Force fields?" Joey cried. "Wait…so all of us can all use magic and fly, but Yug is de only one of us who can make dese force fields?" He groaned and rubbed one hand against his forehead. "Man, why couldn't I have learned dat before I got dis bruise on my head?"

"Hang on, Joey, don't start moaning yet," Yugi said. "If I've gotten this special ability of my own, then maybe you're going to get a special ability as well."

Joey almost immediately perked up. "Hey, yeah! Maybe I'll get to do sometin' like shoot laser beams outta my eyes!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "What is it with guys and shooting laser beams out of their eyes?"

"Laser beams, huh? Well, if that's your special ability, then mine's going to be a power of attraction." Tristan grinned.

"What in de world are you gonna be attracted to?"

"Girls, of course. Maybe I could start with Serenity…"

"KEEP YOUR ABILITY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Joey yelled, and once again, Joey and Tristan were caught up in a fight.

Téa sighed. "This is why I need some female friends…"

"Anyway, guys, I don't think it's time for us to relax and kid around just yet." Yugi said. "Remember what those three beings said: there's more magic coming, and we've got to be ready for it, no matter what special abilities we have."

The other three nodded. "Yep, I had a feelin' dat dis would be just de beginnin'," Joey said. "But hey, dat's just de way our lives go, huh?"

"Never a dull moment," Tristan agreed.

"So everyone," Téa said, holding out her hand and letting it glow with pink magic, "here's to being the new heroes of our world."

Tristan placed an orange, glowing hand on top of hers, followed by Joey's green and Yugi and the Pharaoh's blue.

"Friends and heroes forever," Yugi grinned.

"Weder we like it or not!" Joey laughed.


End file.
